DuckButt Emo Kid
by Cheshire's Catalyst
Summary: Another request which I enjoyed writing. Rated T for one or two suggestive themes. And no I am not a crazy fan for Sasuke but he can be kind of cool, sometimes...


Name: Mika Holt

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Personality: She is a very smart person and can rival Shikamaru Nara himself. She loves to have fun and is really hilarious. When someone threatens someone she cares about her temper sky rockets and she is a force to be reckoned with. She can be a bit sarcastic and stubborn at times too. Mika is very loyal and trustworthy and would never betray someone. She specializes in stealth that puts a cat to shame and is very flexible. All in all she is a very powerful kunoichi.

Looks: She has waist length brown wavy hair and has dark chocolate brown eyes. She is around 5' 8" average height and is slender yet curvy. Her voice is soft and sweet and she loves to sing and is great at it.

Best Friends: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura (since she isn't a fangirl anymore.), Hinata. The rest of the rookie nine, Gai's team, and the sand siblings are regular friends  
>Enemies: Only those who hurt people she is close to.<br>Background: She grew up in a small village on the edge of Konoha and when she was around 6 years old she was forced to watch her clan be killed in front of her. The village had thought that her clan was becoming too strong and killed them; somehow Mika made it out alive and left the village going to live in Konoha. Once she got there she immediately joined the ninja academy vowing to get stronger so she could protect those close to her. (Most people don't know her past.)  
>Things that she dislikes: Bugs, shopping, and fangirlsboys.  
>CushLove: Sasuke Uchiha, but she doesn't like him at first.  
>Genre: Romantic Comedy with some sadness and drama.<br>Others: She is in team seven.

-Duck Butt Emo Kid-

The clock ticked by with every second, its red arrow moving at the speed of a snail. I leaned back against the wooden desk, annoyed at the thought of staying in detention another hour. I couldn't believe that I was stuck in this room while the person that put me here is out flirting with every guy she saw. It's annoying to think about, but it just didn't make sense. Iruka even saw Ino throw the first hit. Of course, it wasn't much of a punch, but it still count.

I just happened to be a lot stronger then she was.  
>That's why she was walking through Konoha with tissues stuck up her pointed noise. I would've shoved it somewhere else if I could've. I glanced over at the clock a second time just as the door to the academy room opened. My eyes caught the emotionless<br>expression that belong to the famous Sasuke Uchiha.

He walked across the wooden floor, his hands stuck into the pockets of his jeans. "Whoa! Duck butt got detention! Shocker!" I yelled, a wicked Chesire Cat grin painted across my face.  
>Sasuke glanced at me with his black eyes before taking a seat in the front. I jumped over desk after desk until I sat behind the youngest Uchiha son.<p>

"Sooooo, how'd you get stuck in here?" I asked, a teasing tone in my voice. He glanced at me once more and grinned. I noticed how he was tapping his fingers against his grey pants, almost in an amused way. "Told Naruto to prove that he was actually a guy, only to have Iruka hear and report me to detention," I let out a howl-like laugh before lowering my head onto my crossed arms.

"Detention sucks," Sasuke muttered as he leaned back against his chair. I looked outside where the other rookies were playing, Naruto occasionally appearing infront of the window with his tounge stuck out. "Yeah it sucks duck butt," I responded only to hear the Uchiha laugh before shaking his head.

My eyes flashed open at the sound of tapping against my window. I pulled up the glass just as Sasuke slipped inside, his face red. I watched as he placed his hands on his knees and raised a finger, signaling for me to wait a second. I leaned back and let out a yawn. Finally Sasuke stood straight only to fall onto the bed and groan. He folded his arms underneath his head and sighed as I sat down next to him.

"What are you doin' here?" I asked while trying to supress another yawn. He smiled and glanced at me. "Trying to see if I'll get any," A blush found its way across my face before I stood. I placed my hands on my hips and leaned back, completely shocked. "Do I look like that kind of girl to you, Sasuke?" A playful sound filled my sweet voice causing him to laugh.

"So why are you here?" I asked before falling onto the bed next to him.  
>I felt nice laying here with my best friend, but it also felt kind of strange, as if he wanted to ask me something or not. "I wanted to ask you something," Was his quiet answer. I rolled over onto my side and stared at his closed off face. "What?"<p>

He let out a quick sigh before opening his eyes in my direction. "Why do you train so much?" I leaned back, trying to find the right words. "It's complicated," My voice sounded quiet as I layed my head on my pillow. Its cool feeling calmed my nerves before I spoke once more. "I had to watch my clan be murdered right infront of me. I was around six when it  
>happened," A strange burning filled my throat as I attempted to speak. "They thought my clan was becoming too strong but I was able to escape."<p>

Tears had begun to sting at the corners of my eyes.  
>I felt Sasuke brush his thumb beneath my right eye as I started to speak. "I escaped and came here. I knew I needed to become stronger, so that's why I train," Silence wrapped around us like a blanket. I closed my eyes, trying to break the sadness within me. "Why do you stay?" Sasuke asked.<p>

I glanced at him, my teeth digging into my bottom lip. How do I say: 'Because I wanted to avenge my family. Oh, and I have a major crush on you?' You don't just say that to your best friend. Yeah, Sasuke can be a total emo kid but he also can have some sort of temper. And he could also totally turn me down. What do I do?

"Mika?" Sasuke waved his hand over my face and chuckled. I sat up and sighed. "If I tell you will you promise not to laugh?" He nodded his head without a moment of hesitation. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to pull up the courage to tell him. "Okay. I really-really-really-like-you-and-I-wanted-to-know-if-we-had-some-kind-of-future!" I said, my voice matching the rate of a flying shuriken.

Sasuke stared at me as if I just said Naruto wanted to be his boyfriend or something.  
>"You like me?" He asked, his face a stoic mask. I nodded and stood, completely embarrassed. My face heated up as I drifted towards the window. "Maybe you should leave, Sasuke," I muttered. He walked towards me, frowning. "Yeah...maybe I should," His hand stretched towards the window before he finished speaking. "But not before I do this."<p>

And then he was kissing me. I mean kissing. It felt like a million fireworks had gone off around us and someone set free doves. Yeah, kind of cheesy. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, as his arms wrapped around my waist. His heart beat echoed throughout the room, matching my own.

We pulled away moments later, faces red. I breathed in the cool, night air and sighed. "Wow," I gasped as he nodded. "Yeah, wow!" We stopped speaking for a second before I lay my head on his shoulder. "So, am I gonna get any?" Sasuke asked. I leaned back and smacked his shoulder before pushing him towards the window. "You are insane, Sasuke!" With those words and a final kiss, Sasuke slid down the roof, laughing.

I rolled my eyes and shut the glass before falling onto my bed. 'Crazy duck butt emo kid.' I rolled over and smiled just as sleep washed over me...


End file.
